Previous studies performed in our laboratory and by others indicate potential gender differences in musculoskeletal stability factors which may expose the female athlete to an increased risk of ACL injury. The proposed research will investigate the influence of gender and female sex hormones on anterior cruciate ligament compliance and passive knee stability. Specifically we will describe the relationship between gender, menstrual cycle phase, hormone levels and ligament compliance.